Holding You Holds Me Together
by briewinchester88
Summary: Spoilers for 7x23. Sam breaks down after the final good-bye with Bobby and Dean is there to pick up the pieces. Wincest. Angst. non-graphic sexual content. I think I covered everything, so enjoy!


Sam and Dean watch as their adopted father vaporizes into flames as the flask that tied him to this world burns in the small fire. Dean looks back at Sam; both have tears in their eyes as the finality of Bobby's death sinks in. Sam is trying to keep it together but is very quickly losing that battle. All it takes is one forbidden tear to fall from Sam's eye that has the dam breaking. Every pent-up emotion that Sam has pushed down over the years comes spilling forth. He turns his back on Dean, not wanting him to see this moment of weakness. He stumbles up the staircase; almost tripping due to the amount of tears obscuring his vision. He barrels past Meg and Cas into the sanctuary that his room provides.

Dean is immediately chasing after Sam. He knows how his little brother's head works and he needs to derail that thinking immediately. He takes the stairs two at a time and is met with a concerned Cas. Meg is well, its Meg. He gives them both a look. Meg rolls her eyes and pulls Cas outside. Dean hears her car drive away and he makes his way to Sam's room. He doesn't bother knocking, just quietly opens the door and closes it behind him. The sound that greets him is enough to get his own tears flowing. He swears he could feel his heart-break in his chest as he watches his brother fall apart. He walks towards his brother and wordlessly curls around him. He starts stroking Sam's soft locks and laying open-mouthed kisses to the back of his neck. Dean possessively places his free hand over Sam's hip, silently letting him know he's there and everything is going to be alright.

Sam brings his hand to Dean's, threading his fingers through Dean's and squeezing tight. His sobs are becoming less and less the more he lays wrapped up in Dean. Dean is his rock, his everything. He's the person who keeps him sane; human. Without Dean, he becomes a shell of his former self. It's like he doesn't know how to function properly. He turns around in Dean's embrace and covers Dean's mouth with his, conveying everything he wants to say into that one kiss.

Dean would be lying if he said he didn't see this coming. He's shocked at first because they haven't done this in a while. He returns the kiss with equal fervor and gently rolls Sam over on his back, covering him from head to toe with his own body. Neither one of them are in any particular hurry. Dean slows the kiss down and threads his fingers in Sam's hair, angling Sam just how he wants him. Dean takes his time in undressing the both of them and lies back on top of Sam, heated skin touching heated skin.

Sam is happy to just lay there and let his brother take care of him. He relishes in the lazy kisses and the barely there touches on his over sensitive skin. Sam has missed this feeling of being loved and cared for. The way Dean touches him is like he's some rare treasure that needs to be worshipped and it draws more tears from Sam's eyes to see his brother so gentle, patient, and giving. He's so lost in the sensations over taking his body that he didn't realize Dean has been prepping him this entire time. When he feels Dean slide home, he wraps his long legs around Dean's waist; keeping him there just to feel him.

Dean seeks out Sam's hands and threads their fingers together as he shallowly rocks his hips in and out of his brother. God he's missed this so much. He missed the feeling of how tight Sam always was, no matter how much prep he gives beforehand. He leans down and starts kissing Sam as he starts to move more fluidly inside Sam. There is no noise coming from them, just the sound of skin on skin. Dean is drinking up all Sam's moans and whines into his mouth. Even after all these years, Dean still knows when Sam is close to the edge. He moves his and Sam's hands and wraps them around Sam's straining erection.

Sam arches up into both of their hands and it wasn't long before he was spilling his seed over their joined hands. Dean gave a few more thrusts and he too came all over Sam's insides. He brought the both of them through the aftershocks and Dean got up to get a washcloth. He came back and gently cleaned Sam up before wiping himself down. He lies back down next to Sam and tucks a strand of sweaty hair behind Sam's ear. He continues to play with Sam's hair while staring down into his hazel eyes. He leans down and kisses Sam's forehead before turning Sam on his side, spooning up behind him. He kisses the spot behind Sam's ear and whispers, "I love you baby boy. Never ever doubt that." With that, both of them fall into a dreamless, peaceful sleep with identical smiles on their faces.


End file.
